Contos de Grayskull parte 2-Vida
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: Um breve olhar sobre a história da família de Grayskull. O nascimento de Teela.


**Contos de Grayskull parte 2-Vida**

**Disclaimer**: Eu não possuo Heman e nenhum dos personagens desta história. Ela foi escrita para fins apenas de entretenimento e eu não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. Todos os personagens são de propriedade da Mattel.

**N/A**: Esta história é inspirada nos episódios Heman 83/2002- The Quest Of Teela/The Ties That Bind/Out Of The Past (A Origem de Teela/Laços que unem/Passado

Mais uma vez meus agradecimentos especiais a **Adeela** e **QueenGrayskull**. Vocês são amigas preciosas! Obrigada por estarem aí.

* * *

**Parte** **2**-**vida**

O silêncio da noite foi cortado por um grito de dor.

As contrações vinham e voltavam agora quase sem nenhuma interrupção, e ela sabia que a hora chegaria a qualquer momento.

Com suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mais uma vez ela gritou e fez força quando ela sentiu que algo saiu de dentro de seu corpo. Teela'na levantou a cabeça e olhou seu bebê entre suas pernas.

Ela pegou-a e trouxe-a para perto de seu peito e apertou-a contra seu coração com amor, carinho e cuidado.

"Bem vinda".

A Feiticeira disse com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto limpava, enrolava e beijava a pequena e frágil criatura.

A criança agora limpa e protegida do frio por uma colcha macia e confortável chorava com força e vigor.

"Com fome?"

Ela pegou sua filha querida e a coloco-a no seio para que ela pudesse se alimentar. Sua filhinha sugava seu alimento com força.

Enquanto amamentava a filha as lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto novamente. Mas desta vez não são lágrimas de alegria e sim de tristeza.

A poderosa Feiticeira lembrou-se de seu esposo. Como ela queria que ele estivesse aqui com ela nesse momento.

Com o corpo quase totalmente recuperado do parto pela sua magia, ela fez sua higiene pessoal e de seu bebê.

Teela'na colocou sua filhinha em um pequeno berço ao lado de sua cama.

Uma hora depois sua filha estava chorando mais uma vez. Depois de limpa-la e trocá-la, ela senta-se na cama com a filha nos braços.

A criança enquanto se alimentava olhava para sua mãe atentamente e segurava um dos dedos dela com força. Teela'na sorriu. Ela estava tão feliz!

Só agora ela percebeu como sua filha se parecia tanto com ela. Mesmos olhos verdes penetrantes, mesma boca, mesmo sorriso, mesmo cabelo vermelho abundante.

"Parece uma versão infantil de mim mesma", ela pensava, e sorriu com prazer.

"Vou chamá-la de Teela, você gosta"?

Ela perguntou olhando para sua filha enquanto acariciava seu pequenino rosto. Ela beijou a nova moradora de Grayskull, feliz por ter nos braços o presente do amor que ela e seu esposo viveram tão intensamente.

Ela ainda o amava da mesma maneira.

"Duncan"...

Ela o conhecia muito bem. Ele seria um pai maravilho, ela tinha certeza disso. Mas ele não se lembrava dela, não como Teelana, não como sua esposa.

Ela colocou sua filha no berço e foi se deitar certa que em pouco tempo a criança acordaria chorando novamente exigindo sua atenção exclusiva.

Ela sorriu para o pensamento. Os próximos dias serão bem diferentes de sua rotina habitual.

Ela se deitou e dormiu depressa aproveitando que a filha também estava adormecida.

Pouco tempo depois um choro alto se ouviu em Grayskull. Teela'na se levantou e pegou seu bebê mais uma vez, repetindo a mesma rotina de antes. Definitivamente as coisas no velho Castelo não seriam mais as mesmas nos próximos meses.

Já amanhecia em Grayskull quando a Feiticeira foi perturbada de seu sono. Visões do futuro encheram sua mente. Um grande mal se levantaria em Eternia. Ela também viu o Castelo de Grayskull em perigo constante.

Em suas visões ela ainda viu o Campeão de Eternia, descendente do Rei Grayskull surgir com A Espada do Poder em suas mãos e grandes batalhas sendo travadas em Grayskull.

Surpreendida com as visões Teela'na levantou-se depressa. Ela refletia sobre elas quando sua filha chorou alto mostrando que também estava acordada.

Teelana foi até o berço e pegou sua filhinha. A Feiticeira estava sentada em uma poltrona amamentando seu bebê quando novamente as visões vieram até ela. Visão de algo que a chocou.

Ela olhou para a pequena criança em seus braços. Sua filhinha sugava seu alimento sonolenta e inocentemente. Lágrimas em abundância escorrem de seus belos olhos verdes.

Agora ela sabia que não poderia ficar com a filha em Grayskull. Teela'na teria que mandá-la para longe para sua própria segurança, e ela já sabia o que faria.

Ficaria com a criança os seis primeiros meses de vida e depois a entregaria para o pai. Não havia outra solução, não se ela quisesse sua filha viva.

Teela crescia a cada dia. Ela era uma criança muito forte e saudável. Adorava ficar com a mãe. Existia uma ligação perfeita entre elas. Teela não tinha medo nem mesmo quando sua mãe passeava por Grayskull voando com suas belas asas brancas levando-a em seus braços.

No Palácio Real Homem em Armas estava se preparando para se levantar quando uma voz muito doce e familiar falou em sua mente.

"Homem em Armas, venha a Grayskull, depressa".

Imediatamente Duncan se apreçou para atender ao chamado.

No interior do Castelo a Feiticeira estava com a criança agora com seis meses nos braços. Ela deu-lhe banho, alimentou-a e agora ela estava dormindo em seu colo.

Em seus aposentos, com a filha sobre seu coração, Teela'na fez sua despedida. E como uma oração ela disse no ouvido da filha:

"Oh, minha menina, meu tesouro, seu destino será de grandeza. Mas antes de você chegar lá você terá que percorrer um longo caminho cheio de momentos de alegrias e dores. Mais uma coisa eu prometo a você minha querida, você nunca estará sozinha, pois meu amor estará sempre com você".

Homem em Armas estava esperando do lado de fora do castelo, ainda se perguntando o porque da urgência da Guardiã de Grayskull. Quando a ponte levadiça baixa ele vê uma figura sair de dentro. Quando ele percebeu quem era, ele foi ao seu encontro.

A Poderosa Feiticeira estava de cabeça baixa e tinha em suas mãos uma criança que dormia tranquilamente. Duncan percebeu quando ela o olhou nos olhos que a Guardiã esteve chorando, pois seus olhos estão vermelhos e então um pensamento lhe veio a mente.

"Sua filha"...

"Eu não posso cria-la. Tenho responsabilidades que não pode imaginar. Leve-a, aqui não é seguro para ela. Você também não deve dizer-lhe sua origem. Seu vínculo comigo e Grayskull deve permanecer em segredo. Só assim ela estará completamente segura".

"Eu vou cuidar dela, eu prometo. Nada vai lhe faltar". Você tem a minha palavra.

Duncan pegou a criança de seus braços e a tomou nos seus. Ele a observou com cuidado e atenção, atento para ver se estava segurando a menina de maneira adequada. A criança se mexeu e se aconchegou em seu peito de maneira a ficar mais confortável. Duncan sorriu quando a menina fez um beicinho.

"Como devo chama-la?"

"O nome dela é Teela".

"Então Teela, vamos para casa?"

No interior de Grayskull, a Feiticeira observava de seu trono dourado como estava sua filha. Mesmo com o coração partido ela sabia que fez o certo. Mas mesmo com essa certeza, ela não consegue conter as lágrimas.

Desistir de sua filha foi a coisa mais difícil que ela teve que fazer até hoje, mas sua visões se cumpririam, Teela'na sabia disso e ela deve estar preparada quando esse tempo chegar.

Dias difíceis chegariam á Eternia. Uma guerra estava as portas. Tudo se alinhavam para os acontecimentos de sua visão.

Eternia.

Castelo de grayskull.

Dezesseis anos depois...

* * *

Nota da autora**:** A primeira parte desta história tem classificação **M**. A classificação é apenas por segurança. Dê uma olhada e diga o que achou. Sua opinião é importante. Mesmo que você tenha odiado, eu gostaria de saber.


End file.
